


Thank You Captain America

by TheSourceOfAll



Series: Thank You Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hydra (Marvel), Not A Happy Ending, Not Steve Rogers' friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), don't read this if you think Rogers can't do no wrong, mentions of torture, mostly - Freeform, new fist of hydra, nothing too detailed, the world doesn't deserve Tony, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSourceOfAll/pseuds/TheSourceOfAll
Summary: In hindsight, he probably should have had backup on standby. It was a HYDRA base after all, and assuming the place had been abandoned just because there was no one around at the time was kind of stupid. Doubly stupid, since HYDRA had gone to ground to regroup after Insight fell through. Who wouldn’t want a secret base that no one knew about? Tony wanted someplace no one knew about, because right now, he was severely wounded inside a powerless suit and being surrounded by heavily armed HYDRA operatives.





	

In hindsight, he probably should have had backup on standby. It was a HYDRA base after all, and assuming the place had been abandoned just because there was no one around at the time was kind of stupid. Doubly stupid, since HYDRA had gone to ground to regroup after Insight fell through. Who wouldn’t want a secret base that no one knew about? Tony wanted someplace no one knew about, because right now, he was severely wounded inside a powerless suit and being surrounded by heavily armed HYDRA operatives.

“Fuck you, Rogers” Tony muttered before passing out from the pain, he really should not have been dragged, but he didn’t think HYDRA cared. Tony had contemplated activating the self-destruct, he’d tried and found that without the helmet or power the commands were useless, his suit was useless and now both his tech and himself were at HYDRA's mercy.  

***

He was late, ten hours, thirty-nine minutes and twelve seconds late, 5,394 miles too late. Vision had left the moment FRIDAY informed him of the confrontation between the two super soldiers and Mr. Stark. She had given him access to the live feed from Ironman up until Rogers had damaged the facemask and the quinjet had descended into silence. They didn’t know what had triggered the confrontation until FRIDAY had showed the footage of Mr. Stark’s arrival.

Vision didn’t think he was capable of feeling the kind of coldblooded fury that overtook him, he wandered if he was more JARVIS than he actually thought. Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts weren’t any better from what FRIDAY was showing him. Vision attempted to calm himself, anger wasn’t going to help the situation. His priority was to locate and retrieve Mr. Stark.

Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes signed out to call anyone that could be of use and Vision, he focused on getting to that base as fast as the quinjet could take him. FRIDAY grew quiet after the first few hours, she was attempting to find any sort of surveillance system that could be used to locate her creator, their creator.

Was Mr. Stark not his friend? Did the Captain not consider him a friend after all this time working together? Vision couldn’t understand why the Captain would have betrayed Mr. Stark. _Selfishness, human beings are inherently selfish._ The though caught him by surprise. The captain had decided to keep the murder of Howard and Maria Stark secret to spare himself the discomfort. He kept a secret even when he liked to lecture Mr. Stark about trusting his team mates and not keeping important information from the team. His mind flashed with countless times Rogers had argued and argued that Mr. Stark had to stop keeping secrets. He closed his eyes and tried not to accidentally destroy the quinjet. He needed it to get to Siberia.

Is this what humans are truly like? The memory, JARVIS’ memories of the Colonel arguing with Mr. Stark flooded his brain, the fight during Sir’s birthday when the Colonel left with one of the suits that later became war machine. Ms. Potts had also argued with Mr. Stark when she believed him to be going overboard. Friends, Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes could be trusted to care for Mr. Stark and put his well-being above their discomfort. Captain Rogers could not.

 _Can the others be trusted?_ Natasha Romanoff, betrayed Mr. Stark and allowed the Captain and the Winter Soldier to escape. Sam Wilson, Clint Barton… Wanda Maximoff? Not to be trusted on the grounds of never having trusted Mr. Stark to begin with. Thor? Not enough information. Dr. Banner, missing. King T’Challa? Unknown.

Vision was going to have to protect Mr. Stark himself. He’d done it before, as JARVIS. Perhaps he could do it as Vision as well.

**

Vision didn’t get the news until he had returned to the compound. By then the place was buzzing with activity. Analysts, several military officers, Secretary Ross and in the center of it all, Pepper Potts who looked like she was about to commit murder. Vision hesitated, unsure of what the protocol should be in this situation.

Tony Stark was MIA.

He’d found a trail of blood that vanished outside the base along with any footprints due to the fresh snow that had fallen. Vision had the forethought to destroy the bodies of the super soldiers before the base was invaded with Ross’ people.

Vision waited until Ms. Potts spotted him, her eyes bloodshot, her hands shaking but head still held high.

“They took him” Vision felt his body relax, if the Captain had taken Mr. Stark than he would receive medical care, he would be alive. “How do we find Captain Rogers then?”

“No, Vision. HYDRA took Tony. That son of a bitch left him there defenseless and HYDRA took him.” Vision remained still, the words repeating in his head. “The chair is gone” He finally broke the silence.

“The chair used to brainwash the Winter soldier wasn’t there anyone. It was there when they fought.” He tried to explain, they needed to know but his mind was filled with chorus of not him, not him, not him.  

“We know. FRIDAY retrieved the footage from the security cameras. We think HYDRA was doing remote surveillance on the base. They arrived about three hours after” She stopped talking. Ross was yelling on the phone.

“I don’t care if Rogers decided to parade in the middle of 5th avenue. Our priority is to locate Tony Stark before HYDRA has their way with him. Everything else can wait.”

*

It was three weeks before the first video was uploaded. The world watched in horror as the Winter Soldier murdered Howard than proceeded to strangle Maria Stark. It was impossible to trace the source. The video was the exact replica of the tape retrieved from the base. The buildings of Stark Industries found themselves surrounded with flowers in every city. Reporters begged for comments and people all over the world demanded justice for the Starks. It wouldn’t have been so bad if a commentator had pointed out that no one had seen Tony since the so called Civil War. Suddenly everyone wanted to know if he was ok, some speculated that he was hiding along with Rogers and company, others mentioned that fact that the Scarlet Witch had dropped a pile of cars on him and he was probably recuperating. They mentioned that no one in Team Ironman had been seen since, other than Spiderman.

The package delivered the day after the battle had been all but forgotten in the rush to find the missing genius. The UN committee had suspended all Avengers’ assignments until Stark was found but trying to locate him without support from the public was nearly impossible. Public knowledge would cause panic.

Four weeks and the second video was sent to hundreds of news stations throughout the world. Now the whole world had seen Tony’s reaction to the first video and how Captain America had known and hadn’t bothered to tell him. This video had been a compilation of the many cameras throughout the base following the battle beginning to end.  It went out after three hours where Ironman lay motionless.

Stocks plummeted, people burned Captain America paraphernalia on videos, there were protests demanding Rogers answered for the murder of Ironman. That was the same time Rogue Agent Sharon Carter was arrested for leaking classified information causing the deaths of four German officers and injury of another six that were sent to arrest the Winter Soldier, for stealing apprehended equipment (Falcon’s Wings and the Shield) and aiding terrorists.

Captain America supporters, the few that dared to be open about it insisted that Tony was behind the videos, that he was just trying to manipulate the public. Not many people took them seriously. Vision went along to every place they uncovered on their search for Tony but most of the bases were abandoned long before his arrival. They suspected it to be a ploy to keep them away but couldn’t risk not checking.

Five weeks and three days, a new video was uploaded. This one was of six men fully covered removing the suit bit by bit. Stark was unresponsive for the entire video. Once every part of the suit was removed, they moved him to a metal table and began to strap him in, the men didn’t block the camera leaving Tony in his blood covered clothes in plain view. They placed an oxygen mask on him then more people joined the scene and began to stick him with multiple needles.

The first reaction was of relief; Tony Stark was alive and receiving medical treatment. Then the public realized that no one would have made a spectacle of it. A late-night show was the first to openly speculate what everyone feared. That HYDRA had found a new Winter Soldier.

The world was in disarray and they were no closer to rescuing Tony. King T’Challa paid the compound a visit and Pepper Potts had the pleasure of punching him in the face the second he stepped inside. Ross had informed her that T’Challa had been the one to apprehend Zemo. It wasn’t difficult to realize that he had left with Rogers and Barnes but left Tony behind.

“If Tony doesn’t recover I will destroy everything you care about” No one moved to stop her when her skin and eyes began to turn red. “Now get the fuck out of my property!” He went and stopped trying to contact the Avengers after that.

The last video came six days after. It showed Tony trapped in the chair, screaming despite the mouth guard. Tony stopped fighting after six minutes and twenty-eight seconds. The scientists all wearing masks released him but he made no move to escape and just stared ahead where the camera was.

The scientist closer to Tony turned to the camera “We would never have been able to get him if you hadn’t left him trapped inside his damaged suit”

“Soldier?”

“Ready to comply” Tony replied calmly.

“Say: Thank you Captain America”

“Thank You Captain America” the footage ended after that.


End file.
